


talk to me boy

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sato Keigo, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Switching, Top Kono Junki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keigo wasn’t usually the submissive type.He’s had other relationships before Junki, and his partners simply assumed his position in bed, so he went along with it. He had no problem being on the giving end, and it seemed like Junki had no problem receiving either.At least that’s what he thought.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	talk to me boy

Keigo wasn’t usually the submissive type. 

He’s had other relationships before Junki, and his partners simply assumed his position in bed, so he went along with it. He had no problem being on the giving end, and it seemed like Junki had no problem receiving either.

At least that’s what he thought. 

“Keigo you aren’t even watching the movie!” Junki whines, clambering into the younger’s lap. Keigo grabs onto him, looking up at the boy with a dopey smile. “Couldn’t pay attention, I’d rather be watching something else.” Junki rolls his eyes at that, even though Keigo can see the redness blooming on his cheeks. He leans in for a kiss, which the other happily obliges. He can feel Junki’s smile as their lips move against each other, slipping his tongue into his mouth. “Naughty.” Junki whispers into his mouth, and Keigo lets out a laugh. “As always, wanna move somewhere more comfortable?” Junki nods, and soon enough the two of them are on the mattress, Junki working to get off Keigo’s top.

“Keigo-ah, won’t you lift your arms up for me?” Junki asks, and Keigo complies. He assumes it’s to get his shirt off, which Junki does but then he hears a small  _ click.  _ “Junki honey, what was that?” Keigo tries to move his arms, but then he realizes he can’t. He tilts his head up, and he sees a pair of fuzzy handcuffs attached to the headboard of their bed. “I wanted to try something new, just to see if you’d like it.” Junki smiles with all his teeth, cute but just as evil at the same time. 

“Have you ever been the submissive sweetheart?” Junki stares into Keigo’s eyes, with an emotion he can’t quite read yet. “No, I prefer to make you feel good.” He responds cheekily with a wink, making the other let out a small laugh. “Well, don’t you think it’s my turn to make  _ you _ feel good?” Keigo looks away then, his cheeks getting hot. This position is embarrassing, he feels so vulnerable under Junki’s eyes, who looks at him like how a predator looks at its prey. He knows the look, because he’s usually the one looking at Junki with such intensity. 

“Come on Keigo, doesn’t it sound fun? I know you’ve thought about me being on top of you before.” Junki teases, grabbing Keigo’s face roughly and forcing him to meet eye to eye. It’s true, Keigo  _ had _ thought about it before, usually in passing thoughts or day dreams, but never actually entertaining the thought. It was a nice thought, to be taken care of and pampered, or on the other side of the spectrum, to be fucked till he can’t walk in the morning, but Junki had always been happy with what they were doing, which in turn made Keigo happy too. 

“Don’t you wanna be my good boy?”

_ Oh.  _

  
  


Keigo lets out a  _ loud _ moan at the words leaving Junki’s lips, which surprises the boy on top of him. “Does my Keigo like that? Wanna be a good boy for me, yeah?” Junki taunts him further, watching as simple words make Keigo writhe on the sheets. “Yeah,  _ yes yes  _ I wanna be good,  _ please _ .” Keigo all but whines, and Junki decides to have mercy on him. Lifting Keigo’s hips to take his pants off, he rubs him through his boxers, making Keigo release a long stream of moans. “You’re enjoying this, why were you being so bad earlier? Look at you, getting hard just from me praising you. That’s what you like right? You want me to call you a good boy?” Keigo gasps as Junki peels his underwear off, taking him in his hand to punctuate his sentence.

“ _ Please please,  _ touch me  _ please _ Junki- ah!” He moans loud as Junki strokes him, running his thumb over the tip. “My pretty Keigo, look at how wet you are for me, so pretty.” Junki says softly, and Keigo forces himself to look down at the hand sliding up and down on his cock. He’s leaking plenty of precum, making Junki’s hand glide down easier than ever, toes curling. “What do you want me to do baby? Wanna cum from just this or do you want me to fuck you?”Junki says while focusing on the tip, making the man under him shout, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “F-fuck me fuck me fuck me, please Junki I need it so bad I-” Keigo chants the words over and over again like a mantra, whimpering when Junki pulls his hand away from him for a second to grab a bottle of lube.

He watches Junki open the cap, pour some on his fingers, warming it up so it won’t be so cold on his skin. He moves to get in between Keigo’s legs, watching his hole flutter with anticipation. “So pretty baby, such a  _ good boy _ .” Junki purrs, pushing in the first finger as Keigo sees stars above him. At this moment, Keigo regrets not bringing up switching positions  _ sooner _ because he feels  _ amazing.  _ He lets out a low moan, groaning as Junki begins to move in and out. “Gonna add another finger sweetheart, you’re doing so well.” He praises, and Keigo just takes and takes and takes, who can blame him for being greedy?

Junki stretches him thoroughly, scissoring him open. Keigo has relaxed now, getting lost in the feeling of Junki’s fingers, letting out small moans and whimpers. It’s when Keigo let’s his eyes flutter shut when Junki decides to add in a third finger, fucking him in earnest. “Ah- Junki please please!” Keigo lets out long drawn out moans, pushing back on Junki’s fingers. He lets out a large shriek, probably the highest either of them had heard him sound before, as Junki finds a spot and  _ rubs  _ on it. “Oh my god- Junki I’m gonna cum gonna cum  _ please please please. _ ” Keigo tugs on the cuffs, desperately trying to seek more of the friction while also trying to get away from the overwhelming feeling. Junki pulls out his fingers, and  _ finally  _ takes his pants off. 

“You ready baby? Want me to fuck you?” Junki says, leaving a small kiss on Keigo’s chest. Keigo nods with enthusiasm, black curls bouncing on his head making Junki laugh. “Alright baby, I’ll give you what you need since you’ve been such a  _ good boy _ .” He pushes in with a loud groan, and Keigo’s entire body seizes up as the tip pushes past his rim.  _ I’m not gonna last long at all _ , he thinks to himself, throwing his head back as he lets out a moan.

“You okay honey? How do you feel?” It takes Keigo a few seconds to register someone’s speaking to him, and he tries to formulate a proper sentence. “Full, so  _ full _ . Feel so good, can you please- ah, move?” Keigo whispers, and Junki happily obliges. He pulls out almost all the way, before slamming himself back in and the air is punched out of Keigo’s lungs. Their neighbors will probably be mortified but he can’t bring himself to care with the way Junki’s fucking him, steady pace strong enough to rock the headboard against the wall. 

“You’re doing so good baby, so tight just for me right? Only I can cum in this pretty little hole right?” Junki says between his own groans, and Keigo’s moans get louder. “Yes yes! Only you can- _ ah  _ make me feel this good- _ oh fuck! _ ” Keigo’s legs wrapped around Junki’s waist as he grinded against  _ that _ spot. Keigo has tears in his eyes, pulling at the cuffs, hips bucking up at the pleasure. “Junki I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum!” Keigo screams out, and Junki makes it his mission to practically pound him into their mattress. 

He throws Keigo’s legs over his shoulder, picking up his pace, and Keigo is done for. He moans in the tempo of Junki fucking him, increasing in pitch the closer he gets to his peak. “Junki I’m-” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before his back arches violently, eyes rolling back with his tongue falling out his mouth, leaving a small trail of drool. The face he makes pushes Junki over the edge, quickly pulling out and cumming on Keigo’s chest with a series of moans and groans. Junki comes down from his high, yet Keigo’s legs are still twitching, the pool of drool becoming much larger.

“Keigo? You alright honey?” Junki shakes him, which finally pulls him back to reality. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard in my life.” Keigo groans, limbs sore all over as Junki uncuffs him, leaving kisses on his wrists. “That wasn’t too much was it?” Junki’s tone changes into a worried one, and Keigo can only smile.  _ He cares too much _ , he thinks. “It was perfect honey, thank you.” Keigo seals his words with a kiss, pulling Junki down so the other can lay on his chest.

They’ll just clean up later. 


End file.
